


Waddup big fella

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2017 NBA Championships, M/M, NBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: What happened after the 2017 NBA Championships through shipper lenses





	Waddup big fella

**Author's Note:**

> This literally my first fic so i apologise for any grammatical/factual mistakes. I hope y'all enjoy it though

The cheers had died down and the clapping was a distant memory, a memory concealed within the walls of the arena. The cleaning staff were on the floor sweeping up the memories of the night before. The court was a capsule of the moment that meant so much to the boys.

After game five, they were sure it was going to be a repeat of last years finals.

_(Dread and shock had washed over the team as the jumbotron displayed 'CLE: 137 GSW: 116'. The locker room was solemn. A rare lull hung over the usually boisterous players. Steve tried as hard as he could, he really did, to uplift his team but he new it was a lost cause. They just had to live with the loss. However, it wasn't the loss itself that that had them in a slump- they had lost before obviously, despite what mainstream media thinks, that feeling wasn't too out of sight- it was the fact that this could all be over a any moment. In any game. They could all easily go home with their tails between their legs giving away the Larry O'Brien trophy to the Cavs for another year._

_The headlines would read 'Warriors beaten by Cleveland Cavaliers for a second year!' They would be bombarded with 'how y'all loose a 3-1 lead twice?' tweets. Their faces would be memed to death. Their team would be the butt of every joke for the next month. They knew how this played out and they didn't want to live through that again._

_No matter how many games they win; no matter how many unanimous MVPs Curry received; no matter how many records they break, that gut wrenching sound of the buzzer going off at the end of the fourth quarter, knowing they they were 21 points down, would always haunt their careers. Being in the shadow of every interview they did. Being the peripheral of every commercial they. That this could potentially mark the downfall of the Warriors. Their winning streak could be over.)_

They didn't wallow in self pity. They put in an immense mount of effort. Studying the plays harder than they had before. They were not going home empty handed. They were not failing their fans for another year.

Luckily, it all payed off. The shot clock was rapidly counting down and finally hit '0.00'.

The Championship was theirs.

Oracle erupted into a thunder of screams, cries and applause. Confetti rained for the ceiling and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. A sense of relief washed over them. Tears threatened to fall past the threshold of their eyes. All types of emotions flooded their heart, reminiscent of 2015- the first time the Warriors had won a final since 1975. Evolving from bottom feeders to two time NBA champions. They had done it. They had defeated LeBron and his merry men for a second time.

No words could accurately articulate the amount of happiness swelling in their chests. No Will Smith song could truly convey the warmth radiating from their hearts.

Joy. Pure unadulterated joy. The type of a joy a parent gets when their child first says their names. The type of joy a puppy feels when playing in a dog park. The type of joy an artist gets when they have their first standing ovation. The type of joy you feel when you get an A* on that paper you studied all night studying for. The type of joy you get when an event you were invited to and didn't really want to attend gets cancelled.

They all came together hugging and cheering and sharing overly complicated handshakes. Celebrating their well deserved win.

Steph couldn't contain his happiness. He looked around the court for the other Splash Brother and when he found him, he engaged in an embrace so tight he was sure the taller man was going to crush him. With his face nuzzled in the curve of his neck, Klay whispered, "We did it Steph, we really did it"

"Yeah, I guess we did," Curry replied, a full blown smile spreading from ear to ear.

The realisation that they were the 2017 NBA Champions still hadn't settled in. Not when they lifted the trophy. Not when they were spraying champagne every where.

***

After a long night of partying, they all retreated back to their hotel rooms preparing for the long flight back to Oakland the next day.

Stephen had showered, brushed his teeth and changed into just a pair of sweatpants ready to hit the hay when he heard a knock at his door. Yawning, he made his way to the door already saying, "Dray, I don't want to hear any of your 'bars' at three in the morni-". Steph stopped as he realised it wasn't the Centre at his door, it was Klay. Confused, he opened with, "What up big fella. What brings you here bro?"

"Can I come in?" he replied with. Steph stepped to the side, ushering him in.

See, Klay was a reserved type of person. Not necessarily introverted, but enjoyed his privacy. He was quiet and kept to himself, only speaking when he had to. The shooting guard completely juxtaposed the big personalities on his team like Draymond and Kevin. Though, this didn't mean he was easy to push over. He was a huge 6'5"ft (almost 6'6") beast of a man. He could easily get busy if he had to. Even during some of the games, the cameras sometimes captured him mouthing off too LeBron, usually overcome with frustration. But more often than not, he didn't interact much with people. (Perhaps that's way many Cavs and Lakers actually like him.) He preferred texting rather than calling. If he wanted to meet up and chill, it would have been scheduled days prior. So seeing him at his door almost spontaneously threw Steph off a little.

Klay stuttered out a low, "So, um, how you feeling, y'know, about the game?" Which was a bit weird since he was usually more loud when he was speaking with someone who was comfortable with, like Steph.

They had just partied for- god knows how long- celebrating their win, Klay knew exactly how he was feeling. But instead of automatically interrogating him about the seemingly out of the blue visit, he hit him with,"I'm good, couldn't have asked for it to go any other way. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm feeling good too"

"Alright okay, whats actually going on here Klay? You seem a bit off. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah I know, I know. It's just..." He started to trail off. The last time Klay had approached him like that, was when he wanted to tell him about his ex-girlfriend. The bitch. Steph still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done to the 27 year old. Klay insisted that he had gotten over her but Stephen knew his friend. He could tell when his mind wandered off to thoughts about how life could be like with her in the picture, especially when teammates facetimed their wives. Or how he trips up when retelling a funny story that he forgot involved her. She was such a big part of his life and the fact that she threw away Klay's love, trust and loyalty for a random guy she met at a bar in LA was beyond him, Steph thought.

Klay moved to sit on the edge of bed looking at his hand so the point guard planted himself next to him, giving him a little space to collect his thoughts.

"You know I'm bi right? Like, I'm into men and women" No, Step did not know that. Maybe he mentioned it back when they were both rookies but he's pretty sure he would have remembered something like that. To be honest though, Steph was the the type of guy that didn't really care about who or what people were into. As long as everything was consensual, you cold be sexually attracted to curtains for all he cares.

"No I didn't but I'm not going to judge you if that's what you came here to say. You shouldn't be worried. If the guys don't know, I can help you through it if ya want but I'm pretty sure the boys wont care about where you put your dick either-"

His chuckle cut him off, "No, no I'm pretty sure I've told some of them. But that's not why I've come here."

"Then what are yo trying to tell me?" The team captain was a bit lost.

Klay looked visibly nervous. He fidgeted with his fingers looking everywhere but at Stephen, building the up the courage to say what ever he was going to say.

Still avoiding eye contact, Klay finally spoke, "First of all, I just wanna let you know, please don't feel like you have to respond to this or lie to me to make me feel better." Steph didn't know how to feel about that. What could he possible have to say that would need that kind of disclaimer?

"So, um, since the beginning of the playoffs I've been finding myself thinking a little more, y'know, about life outside of basketball. And, um, I've realised that every good memory I've had- like when I dropped 60 points or when I got my first kill on Fortnite," a small chuckle escaped his lips and Steph couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "By the way, you still can't tell anyone I play that shit," he said with no real malice present in his voice. "But that's besides the point. When I look back on those memories, they all have one thing in common. One thing I've always overlooked but knew it played it big part in my life." He paused to take in a deep breath, looking up from his hands. "It's you. I don't know how and I don't now when, but every time you looked at me or touched me, whether it be intentional or in passing, my heart fluttered a little bit." His confidence was growing with every word he spoke, wanting to get everything out before anxiety got the better of him. "And at first I just chalked it up me training to hard or my nervousness creeping in. But I noticed that it didn't happen when Draymond, JaVele or anyone for that matter. It only happened with you. I think overtime my feelings for you started grow and before i knew, I was bushing every time hugged or got jealous whenever you mentioned a girl you were interested in." This is the most Klay had talked in a while and he didn't know hot to feel about it. All he knew was that a weight had finally been lifted of him.

"To keep short, I've got it bad for you, Steph."

At that, Steph looked up. Was he actually hearing this? He wasn't annoyed, no. In fact, he was quite the opposite. To be honest, this was the last thing he was expecting. While Klay was taking, moments e had compartmentalised were being uprooted. Thinking back, he remembered a few times when he his gaze lingered on Klay a maybe a bit longer than usual, I mean, those white shorts did wonders. But can't a guy appreciate another man's physique? Memories also resurfaced about the multiple times he caught himself staring at his lips. Or when he held onto his bicep when he doubled over with laughter. Or when he felt an insane amount of pride whenever he scored. Or the pure sense of comfort Klay bought him whenever they were on a particularly long flight or when he had those rare off games. Or when Klay held him and let him literally and figuratively cry on his shoulder.

He tries his hardest to forget that night, but that pain and embarrassment he felt was unlike anything that had ever happened to him.

_Steph went to the opposing teams bench and congratulated them to show some respect or whatever the media will chalk it up to the next day. But as soon as the the pleasantries were over, he made a straight B-Line for the tunnel and sped walked back into the locker rooms._

_On the way there, he found an empty room coming off the right side of the hall way. He thought the sign said 'staff only' or something along those lines, but his vision was blurred by the tears threatening to spill. Honestly, as long as he was hidden, he didn't really care where he ended up._

_As soon as that door closed behind him, all emotion flowed out of him like a tsunami wave. Embarrassment, failure, sadness, anger, exhaustion. Everything accumulated and crescendo-ed into a free fall of tears. He hadn't cried like this in a long while, and he sure as hell didn't miss the feeling. All his anxiety surrounding the finals manifested into game 7. Every shot he missed, every pass he dropped, every failed rebound. It all manifested into that loss. Yeah his knee was playing up and there were some bad calls here and there, or whatever excuses he could make for the loss couldn't negate the fact that they didn't play as well. The Cavs were just the better team that game. They deserved it. Regardless, that didn't mean it hurt any less._

_At this point, he was full blown sobbing. Hopefully anybody walking past didn't hear him. The tears didn't seem to want to subside._

_Then, there was a knock at the door and before he could answer, it was already opening._

_"Hey Steph, someone said they saw you running in here and I jus..."_

_Steph recognised that voice anywhere, Klay was too good for this world. What did the Warriors do to deserve him. And great, he was getting emotional again. Hurriedly, he wiped at his eyes hoping Klay didn't notice and plastered on a good of a smile as he could muster. Sniffling, he replied with, "Oh hey, how are the guys doing?" Who'd've thought that faking a smile demanded so much energy?_

_"Hey, hey come here man." He gestured for Steph to hug him as he walked closer to him. "I know this must've had a huge toll on you. More than the rest of us. But please Steph, don't get too worked up about it. You're an incredibly talented player and very few people can say that they've don what you've achieved. Please don't let this loss eat at you, bro. I love- I mean- we love you Steph. The staff, team and fans. We still love you."_

_And with that, he broke down gain. Tears fiercely streaming down his face. Klay held him tight, patiently shushing him when his sobs got loud. He carded his fingers through his short hair, soothing him and whispering quiet "You're going to be okay"s and "Let it all out, its fine Steph it's only me" and "I've got you , you're with me, I've got you" into his ear until his sobs died down and his tears dried up. Until the only sound in the room was Steph's sniffling and their breathing._

_The stayed like that for while, Steph's head laying on Klay's chest, listening to his slow and steady heart beat while the taller man's arms were locked around his waist, caressing his back._

_They both felt at peace, regardless of what had just happened, wanting to stay in that position for eternity but of course, they wouldn't admit that to anyone._

Every now and then, memories of that night would resurface, bringing up feelings he didn't want to confront. He understands now that there was apparently no point in that because he was going to have to face them anyway.

His train of thought was broken by the familiar voice. "Like I said, you don't have to respond, it's just recently these feeling were bothering me and I jut wanted to get this of my chest. I can go now if you want." Klay slowly stood up form where he was, ready to start making it for the door when a smaller hand stopped him.

"No please, you don't have to. I mean I don't want you to, Please sit."

"Oh, okay."

"You just caught me of guard, y'know."

"Yeah I get it, it's a bit much and you probably just wanted to go sleep instead of being interrupted by my dumb feelings"

"No, your feelings aren't dumb. I mean, shit, you have more balls than me. I just repress that shit and praying it goes away. It ain't healthy, I know. My dad always tells me that, but I guess old habits die hard."

Klay visibly relaxed, letting out a subtle sigh of relief.

Steph carried on, "I know this probably seems like I'm messing with you but, um, can I try something?" With a bit of apprehension, Klay nodded.

Slowly, Steph inched closer to him keeping direct eye contact. The other man didn't really understand what was happening but carried on, hoping it goes the way he hopes it would. When they were close enough to feel each other's breath on the their lips, Steph eyes fluttered shut, Klay following suit. The shorter mans right hand lifted to cup his jaw and with one swift motion placed his lips onto Klay's. They held it there for a second until Klay nudged him encouraging Steph to finally move his lips. Their lips moved in tandem, undulating when needed. Dancing to the beat of their own rhythm. There wasn't the immediate spark that Disney movies and rom-coms claimed first kisses to have. It was more gradual. Like magma bubbling at the chamber of the volcano, slowly making its way up the main vent to the crater with purpose, ready to erupt and show it's true power. When that eruption finally happened, the pace at which their lips moved at exponentially increased.

They were getting more familiar with each other. With a surge of confidence, Steph's tongue swiped at the seem of Klay's mouth, eagerly waiting for permission. Without any hesitation, Klay granted him access. Their tongues swirled around each other, discovering everything nook and cranny of their mouths.Curling and swiping along the roof of their mouths. Getting well acquainted with the way they moved. They fit perfectly. It was like reconnecting with an old friend, reminiscing about childhood memories of when you played out under the sun until the moon took its place. Chasing after the ice cream van and getting ice cream all around your chin with no care in the world.

Hands were every where. Grabbing at hair and waists. Rubbing thighs and lower backs. Eventually, Steph threw his leg over Klay's thigh, straddling him while running his hands over his hair. Klay found a comfortable spot resting on Steph's ass as his hips slowly and subtly moving back and forth.

Unfortunately, they were human so they had to come up for air inevitably. When their lips finally detached from one another, Steph placed his forehead onto the other mans. They were both breathing heavily, almost as heavy as after a full game of basketball. Both smiling, Klay broke the silence with a, "Damn, if I knew confessing my feelings would have ended with you on my lap, I would have done this a long time ago."

"Shut up," Steph replied laughing. "You're lucky I like your goofy ass"

"Me? Goofy? Baby, if you think I'm goofy Imma need to introduce you to my boyfriend Stephen Curry."

They both froze. They hadn't really considered what this meant for their relationship; all they knew was that they were happy.

"Huh? Boyfriend..." Steph played with the word to see how it felt when it rolled off his tongue. "I like the sound of that."

With a wide, toothy grin creeping on his face, he reached for his face landing a kiss on his lips. As a response, Klay wrapped his hands around his waist smiling into the kiss. They didn't know how life was going to pan out with this new dynamic, but as long as they had each other, they were going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this at Wattpad, it goes by the same title.  
> Any and all constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
